the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Take it In
Blurb Silverstorm, Fireblaze, and Brightsong have been friends for a long time. When Silverstorm begins to walk away, Fireblaze and Brightsong try to think of a way to bring her back. How can they help Silverstorm? A one-shot by Firey. Take it In "Silverpaw, Firepaw, and Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan with your life?" Bramblestar was staring down at them with her orange eyes. "I do." They chorused. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Silverpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Silverstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and your kindness and we honor you as a full warrior of WindClan!" "Firepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Fireblaze. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom, and we honor you as a full warrior of WindClan." "Brightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Brightsong. StarClan honors your creativy and gracefulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." "Silverstorm, Fireblaze, Brightsong!" Fireblaze grinned from ear the ear. "They're cheering for us." She began to laugh as the cheers went on. "I never thought we would become warriors so soon." She breathed out. Silverstorm purred. "It's great, isn't it?" "Yeah." Brightsong nudged Fireblaze playfully. "You want to go do some hunting before nightfall? At least it's not leaf-bare, or we would freeze to death!" Fireblaze laughed as they exited the camp. "Yeah, don't you know how many cats died sitting vigil in leaf-bare?" Her voice was sarcastic. Brightsong waved her tail at Silverstorm. "See you later, sister!" Silverstorm waved back, then disappeared into the den. "She's taking an extra nap so she can be ready to sit awake the whole night." Fireblaze joked as they saw their sister go into the warriors' den. "How about you? Do you need to rest?" She teased. The ginger and white she-cat shoved Fireblaze back playfully. "You know I need to." She mewed in a funny voice. "That's why I sleep till sunhigh every morning!" Fireblaze laughed and raced ahead. "Race you to the Rabbit Dens!" They chased each other while half-hunting. "Being a warrior is amazing." Brightsong breathed. "There's no training to do, nothing that seems horrible!" "Oh, you don't know." Fireblaze snorted. "Things can easily pop out and swallow us this very second!" Brightsong rolled her eyes and crouched low. "There's a rabbit! Are you going to take it or shall-" Fireblaze shot off, chasing the rabbit. The ginger and white she-cat sighed, pausing mid-sentence. "Or you cna charge off without thinking." She mewed, trailing after her sister, amused. Fireblaze sat up. "At least I caught the rabbit! Last time you burst off, we lost about three starlings!" Brightsong shrugged, then took a swipe at Fireblaze. "I'll teach you to respect your elders!" "You're younger than me!" "Who says?" "Rainsplash does!" They collapsed, laughing and enjoying the sunshine. "I miss the days when we were young apprentices though, praying for the day when we would become warriors." Brightsong nodded. "We were so young back then, now we're twelve moons old..." "Let's go back to camp." ~ -- ~ Silverstorm was stull curled up by the time the two sisters had returned from their hunting. She stirred when they settled down in their new nests. "How was your hunting trip?" She mewed groggily. "Great!" Brightsong mewed cheerfully. "It was super fun!" tbc~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Stormy